Te quiero, mami
by My Unique World
Summary: -¿En qué piensas tanto, Derek?- preguntó la mujer mirando a su pequeño.-En lo mucho que te quiero, Mamá.-Yo también, hijo. Te amo.- Dijo Cho mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan del maravilloso mundo potteristico, es propiedad de JK Rowling. Ahora Marcus y Derek si son míos.

* * *

><p>Hay muchas cosas que Derek Nelson le molesta. Le molesta que Marcus le revuelva el cabello, que la abuela Clarisse le pellizque fuerte las mejillas, que mamá lo obligue a bañarse. Odia las coles de Bruselas y aún mas el amarillo (¿Por qué? Pues las cosas amarillas son feas y punto.) Sobre todo odia que lo traten como tonto por ser más pequeño (<em>Hombre, tiene 10, no 4<em>). Porque él es muy inteligente. Y sabe muchísimas cosas. Como por ejemplo que Marcus esta enamorado de su amiga Diana, cosa genial porque siempre le compra juegos muggle súper guay, y cuando sea su cuñada le va a traer muchas más cosas. Sabe que Victoire Weasley (la otra mejor amiga de Marcus) es muy bella y todos los hombres la miran porque es 1/8 _veela _(Y él saco solito el calculo en una clase de matemáticas)Sabe que papá cocina feo porque nunca le enseñaron a hacerlo bien. Sabe que tío Harry es tío de cariño porque no es nada de verdad de mamá, pero son amigos de hace muchos, muchísimos años. Sabe que los bebes no vienen ni por polvos flu, ni tampoco los trae la cigüeña, _aunque preferiría seguir creyendo eso._ Sabe que en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas. La de los inteligente como su mama, los valientes como tía Ginny y tío Harry, los trabajadores y leales (como papa habría sido de ser Mago como Marcus y él) y la de los astutos como Albus y Molly II. Y él no le importa ir a cualquiera porque Ted, el novio de Vicky, le dijo que no importa la casa, sino la persona. Y a Derek le encanta ser Derek y no le da importancia.

También sabe que hace mucho tiempo, antes de que incluso de que Marcus naciera, paso algo muy feo. Una guerra en la que muchos murieron. Sabe que mamá peleó junto con sus amigos. Sabe que a un amigo muy cercano de ella, lo mató el tipo malo con nombre feo. Sabe que los buenos ganaron y por eso el y su hermano viven felices y en paz. Sabe que aún después de ganar, hubo tipos malos que mataban y lastimaban a los inocentes. Derek miró la foto familiar sobre la chimenea. Su mama era muy bonita. Su largo cabello negro y sus rasgos orientales que él mismo había heredado. Su papá era más alto que mamá. Mulato y con el cabello muy corto. Luego estaba Marcus casi tan alto como su papá, con la piel casi tan clara como mamá. Su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa. Y luego estaba él. Era bajo, apenas le llegaba a papá al pecho. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto, la sonrisa grandota de mamá y la piel de papá. Se sentía afortunado. Luke Nelson y Cho Chang eran los mejores padres que había. Y Marcus Chang el mejor hermano.

Fue a la cocina a robarle pastelitos a su mamá.

Su mamá jamás se lo había dicho pero él es lo suficientemente perspicaz (y bueno para escuchar a escondidas) como para haber averiguado que a ella también la torturaron. Sabe que Marcus es solo su medio hermano, que es hijo sin querer de un mortifago. Que por eso siempre trata de ser la mejor persona que se pueda y de enorgullecer a mamá porque ella sufrió mucho. Derek admira mucho a su hermano, piensa ser igual que él de grande. Porque Marcus es bueno desde siempre, sin importar quien sea su padre. Diana y Victoire están de acuerdo con él.

Cho estaba en la cocina leyendo el diario. Derek sabe que su madre tiene pesadillas en las noches de tormentas y que necesita tomar un vaso de leche caliente. Luego sube a ver a sus hijos descansar hasta que se cansa y se vuelve a dormir.

-¿En qué piensas tanto, Derek?- preguntó la mujer mirando a su pequeño.

-En lo mucho que te quiero, Mamá.

-Yo también, hijo. Te amo.- Dijo Cho mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor.

* * *

><p>En mi macabra mente, los tiempos siguientes a la caída de Voldy, hubo mortifagos descarriados causando estragos. Los aurores los encontraban y encerraban, pero aveces no podían evitar que mataran o torturaban. Una desafortunada fue Cho, a quien violaron y torturon. Para su desgracia quedo embarazada y aunque le ofrecieron la opción de abortar, ella se negó, porque su hijo no tenía ninguna culpa. Y su amigo (SOLO AMIGO) Harry la ayudó ya que le guardaba mucho aprecio. Y Ginny se conmovió y tambien ayudo a Cho mucho. Su hijo Marcus la ama muchísimo y siempre se esfuerza por enorgullecerla. Luego de muchos años, se caso con un muggle llamado Luke Nelson y tuvieron a Derek. Marcus es Ravenclaw y mejor amigo de Victoire Weasley y Diana Carter.<p>

**En fin ¿Merece un pequeño review?**

**Saludos**

**Micaela **


End file.
